


Room No.9

by Cubeee



Category: The Multiversity (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 一对直男朋友被关进无法逃出的房间，他们每天都会面对两个选项，只有至少完成十个任务才能离开，然而这些任务挑战的不只是他们的友情……





	Room No.9

Day 1

Damian睡梦中迷迷糊糊听到有人唤他的名字，声音是熟悉的，他很想立刻醒来，但某种并非正常睡眠所有的黏着感令他的眼皮像是过于厚重的窗帘，根本无法张开。

“Dami？Dami你没事吧？”那声音更加急促了，带着一点颤抖。Damian的身体被推搡得摇晃起来，这驱散了一点眼前的黑雾。他缓缓睁开眼睛，Chris五官扭紧的脸就在正上方，面色惨白。Damian半撑起身体想坐起来，Chris连忙搭了把手。

“什么……？呃……”一阵眩晕，意识仍不太清晰，Damian没能立即回想起自己睡着之前在做什么，这往往不是好事，“这是哪儿？”

典型的酒店装修风格，棕灰色厚毛毡地毯，雪白的床，液晶屏电视悬挂在正对面墙壁上，画面是黑色的看着却不像是断电状态。床头灯与顶灯都是暖黄色系。浴室是半掩着的推拉门，被玻璃分割成淋浴间、洗漱台和令人感到别扭的半圆形浴缸，洗漱用具一应俱全。如果说这空间里唯一让人感到违和的因素，恐怕就是封闭性——没有窗户，起码Damian视线可及之处没有。

酒店？Chris？Damian下意识低头看了眼身上的衣服，便装，他那身黑色连帽衫配牛仔裤，连袜子都没少一只。

“我们开了间房睡午觉？”确认他们之间什么事都没发生后，Damian故作轻松地耸耸肩。Chris没有笑，他眉头不常皱起，但现在却拧成了死结。

“你记得你睡着之前在哪里吗？”Chris忽然问。Damian摇摇头。

“我也不记得。”Chris低吟一声，这是最糟糕的情况了，“我想……我们可能被绑架了。”

Damian没有立即做出反应，他摇摇晃晃地爬下床，有条不紊地探索起这个空间，Chris静静地站在床边等待——在Damian醒来之前他做过同样的事，也许Robin会有什么新发现。

在搜索过整间房之后，Damian终于不甘心地承认这里的确是全封闭的，没有窗户，门从外面锁死，房间太过普通以至于不能提供任何线索，抽屉里只有一盒避孕套和一盒润滑剂，就像任何一间酒店。柜子里有宽松柔软的浴衣，完全可以作为睡衣。唯一能与外界沟通的事物大概就是那台液晶电视，可不论他怎么按，电视屏幕都毫无反应。

“你能不能……？”Damian转向Chris，他不知道他们为什么会被关在这里，是作为Damian Wayne与Chris Kent还是Robin与Kryptonian Nightwing。从Chris看向他时忧虑的眼神里Damian意识到了答案——不。

有什么东西抑制了Chris的超级力量，否则他早就打破墙壁带他们出去了。Damian问了个蠢问题。对方如此精心的准备让整件事更加扑朔迷离——是谁，又是为什么囚禁他们？只有一点是清晰的：始作俑者了解他们两人，了解他们的力量与能力。Damian习惯于在鞋底藏一些脱身工具，侧面两片头发下更是有着微型芯片炸弹，然而现在它们全被取走了。

好吧，没什么。Chris在这里。没什么事是Damian与Chris加在一起不能解决的，他们是最好的搭档，况且他们也遇到过更危险的情况。Damian整理了下懊恼的心情，回到Chris身边。

“看来只能静观其变了，有人大费周章把我们关在这种地方，为的应该不是把我们饿死。”Damian开玩笑般地说，Chris勉强勾起嘴角，失去超能力让他陷入一种难以释怀的不安，现在无论发生什么事他都无法保护Damian，甚至有可能拖后腿。

就在这时，电视屏幕忽然闪了闪。Chris和Damian同时警觉起来，房间里唯一的信息输出设备绝不会是摆设。只见一片深蓝色背景上，一行白色的机打Courier New字母一个一个弹出来，就像屏幕那边有人正在输入：

“欢迎尊贵的客人来到Room No.9，这里是绝对出不去的房间，无论对于超人还是蝙蝠侠而言，请不要试图做多余的尝试。希望您在这里觉得宾至如归。”

“TT. ”Damian弹了下舌头，对于这些虚伪的客套话嗤之以鼻。对方知道他们的身份，这不意外，从Chris无法使用超级能力时他就预料到了。

“现在我们诚邀您加入我们的小游戏，规则很简单，在讲解之前首先请相互确认一下后脖颈处的字母。”

“你是B。”Damian看也不看Chris地说，“我应该是A。”

显示屏等待了片刻，继续它的解说：“参加者每天都会接收两个选项，可以任选其一完成，完成选项加十分，没能完成或者放弃扣十分，累积一百分之后可以离开房间。”

“看样子至少需要十天。”Chris沉吟道，“还不算坏？”

Damian没搭腔。他们都知道事情不会这么简单。

“完成选项需要的道具可以从正门小窗里获得。”Damian和Chris看向那形同虚设的“正门”，正中间的确有一个像是精神病院病人获取物品的小窗，拉开之后是一个可以抽取的小抽屉，放不进太大的物品，想从这里逃脱除非先把自己切成块。

“让我们开始第一天的选项。”

“选项一：B舌吻A。”

“选项二：A为B抽血500cc。”

“这什……”Chris瞪大双眼，“我舌吻……？”

Damian看上去倒是没什么反应。“一。”

“Dami？”Chris忍不住叫了一声。他这辈子还没舌吻过什么人，更别说他从小到大的好兄弟Damian。

“怎么，难道你想被抽血？”Damian坦然道，一点没有不好意思，“只是亲一下而已，我们又没什么损失。谁知道他们要抽你的血是打什么鬼主意？”说着，他挑衅地勾了勾嘴角，“还是说……你有什么初吻情结？”

“你简直……”不得不说，Damian的论点很有力。Chris几乎要屈服了，如果不是他内心里残存的那点道德——亲自己的好兄弟，怎么想都不对。

“我又不嫌弃你。”Damian凑近了，“难道你嫌弃我？”

“不。”Chris秒答，“可是你不觉得……”

“我们没别的选择了。”Damian说，也许是Chris的错觉，那有着浓密睫毛的眼微微垂下，脸颊上还有着和平静表象不符的热度，“张开嘴，闭上眼。”

Chris听天由命地闭上眼，Damian扶住他肩膀靠上来，嘴唇与他相碰，舌尖蜻蜓点水地擦过他舌面——柔软，带着电流，还有淡淡的甜。Chris忍不住睁开眼，Damian退开了，侧对着他，似乎在故意躲避他的视线。

“恭喜您，得到10分！现在得分：10。”一个巨大的10出现在屏幕上，接着缩小移动到右上角。屏幕暗了下去。

“今天……今天结束了？”Chris不敢相信地望着Damian，而他的朋友则是后知后觉地抹了抹嘴。

“结束了。”Damian点点头，他回过头看着房间里唯一一张床，有些犹豫——换在平时，他和Chris一起挤一张沙发都不会觉得别扭，然而就在一分钟之前他们刚刚潦草地“舌吻”过。这个被强迫的吻似乎改变了什么，而Damian现在还不想去思考。

“你如果介意，我可以睡沙发。”Damian的想法太好懂了，尽管他总是不说。Chris大度地耸耸肩，显得不以为意，同时暗自希望自己的态度能缓解空气里这份无形的尴尬。

“不用。”Damian咬咬牙，“我只是……只是不喜欢这种被耍的感觉。”

“我知道。”Chris伸出一个拳头，真诚地，或者说尽可能装作真诚地眨眨眼，“兄弟？”

“一起。”Damian以拳相对，接着皱起鼻子，“傻死了，这个。”

还是平常的Damian。Chris放下心来。

“我先去洗澡，还是你？”

“我先。我还要再检查一下浴室。”

“随你。”

Chris歪倒进床里，呆呆地看着天花板，浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声。

明天又会是什么样的选项呢。他毫无头绪，他知道Damian也没有，他能看到罗宾眼里阴云不散的眼神。在这个未知空间中他们拥有的只有彼此，这是件好事，或许是件坏事。有人知道他们失踪了吗？有谁在找他们吗？如果这里是时空的裂缝，又有谁会找到他们呢？

……Damian和我在一起。Chris心底里有个声音说。他很好，很安全，没什么可担忧的，他们经历过更危险的。

只要他们在一起。


End file.
